


Still waters

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Idek if this is "public" enough though, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, and the end I guess?, jockstrap, or more like accidental voyeuristic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never judge a book by its cover. NEVER. Kuroo learns it standing right beside his own window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still waters

**Author's Note:**

> Idek why. Just- Daichi in a jockstrap you guys. Daichi in a freakin' jockstrap.

Still waters run deep - Tetsurou has heard it countless of times, he even knew a couple of people who could be described by this one sentence. But the thing is Sawamura Daichi wasn’t an especially shy or introverted person. Most of the time he was quiet, but when pushed to his limits _(loud music in the middle of the night, his neighbors having steamy sex at four a.m., Tetsurou being maybe a little too annoying)_ his temper would flare. Pretty normal, if you ask Tetsurou. Other than that? Sawamura was polite and nice to old people and children, helped when asked for help, fed stray cats and probably paid his bills on time every month. How Tetsurou knew all this? Well, living in an apartment right across the street and actually speaking with Sawamura on a daily basis on the way to the konbini was definitely making it easier to pick on random things the other was doing, even when Tetsurou wasn’t that interested. And observing the guy, who all in all was really average, became some sort of a calming ritual after every visit from Tetsurou’s devilishly strict editor, Yaku. Sawamura had an eerily soothing air about him, with his daily rituals and small smiles he gave so easily to other neighbors. After drawing shit-ton of horror manga illustrations and trying to develop psychologically complex characters Tetsurou could use some normal (“Just to keep it fresh”, he once told his best friend, Bokuto, when the other asked about his weird fixation with the bland guy next door).

 

So imagine Tetsurou’s shock when one night, after watching some not-so-scary horror movies to keep his muse working, he glanced through the window only to see the light in Sawamura’s bedroom lit at the two in the morning. That was unheard of, to say the least. It was weird, it was out of place, it made Tetsurou think that something bad had happened. Sawamura always did everything in a specific order, he had his routine- _and_ apparently, he broke it because of some hardcore party, given the way he stumbled over the threshold, trying to maintain his balance. He threw away his jacket, then proceeded to clumsily unbutton his dress shirt. Tetsurou felt bad for watching the guy in his vulnerable state, but it went as quickly as it came. His breath hitched. Half naked Sawamura wasn’t your average… well, whatever was he doing couldn’t be called "average" if his torso looked like _that_ , screaming ‘work-outs’ and ‘sweat’ and ‘come on, touch it’. He turned around. For a second Tetsurou really, really wanted to find out how Sawamura’s shoulder blades would look like when the guy was on his fours, supporting his weight on Tetsurou’s bed frame while bracing his body against the powerful-

 

Oh God, this was getting out of hand really quickly.

 

Almost as quickly as Tetsurou’s brain was packing for holidays in the Southern Regions.

 

And it was only the beginning.

 

Sawamura slipped out of his pants, making Tetsurou choke on a strangled cry. The sight took him by surprise. Something warm trailed over his lips. He licked it. The taste of copper told him everything he needed to know. Tetsurou was almost sure that his “bland” neighbor was, in fact, a fucking gay porn actor, because what kind of guy wears a jockstrap under a friggin suit? The way the black color of the material stood against Sawamura’s tanned skin made Tetsurou’s mouth water. Something akin to a low growl rumbled through his throat, as he felt himself leaning onto the windowsill, hand covering his bleeding nose.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou, an esteemed horror mangaka, was having a fucking nosebleed because of a naked guy. A guy who managed to pull off the “upstanding citizen” act with his perfect bubble butt framed by black straps right out of “Train me hard, mister coach”-type of a porn. Just when Tetsurou’s hand went from covering his mouth to his zipper, he noticed that Sawamura stopped moving around and instead leaned on the windowsill, pretty much the same way Tetsurou was leaning. Dark orbs were piercing through him, holding him in place.

 

In that moment Sawamura Daichi looked sober and Tetsurou realized that he had been caught red-handed. He was going to get killed, this was no joke. Bracing himself to finally move away from the window, he froze when Sawamura made a step back.

 

A knowing, extremely sexy and maybe a slightly sinister smirk his pretty-much-naked neighbor was giving him held lots of promises, but cold-blooded murder definitely wasn’t one of them. Sawamura made another step back, turned around and went to his bed without turning the lights off or drawing the curtains back. There wasn’t anything wobbly about the way he moved, like he wasn’t drunk just ten minutes ago. He kneeled on top of the bed, his strapped ass high in the air. Tetsurou gulped a breath. He knew what Sawamura was going to do next, but it still hit him like a ton of bricks. Two wide hands came to rest on nicely shaped cheeks, pulling them apart, exposing all that was to expose. Tetsurou both cursed and blessed the distance between the two of them: he couldn’t see clearly, but at the same time he was sure that a more clear view might have caused a really embarrassing premature ejaculation.

 

Sawamura spread himself some more, his face pushed into the covers, whole body rising in time with his apparently very deep breaths, given that Tetsurou was able to notice it.

 

Now this - this was a view to behold, something to give you wet dreams for a fucking eternity. Tetsurou’s fingers didn’t stop this time - he unzipped himself, tugging out his half-hard manhood and starting to pump it furiously. He imagined the feeling of sweaty skin stretching under his palm, red flush spreading over Sawamura’s cheeks, neck, shoulders. His mind conjured up a picture of his own two hands pushing the flesh apart, sinking inside the hotness. The grip got tighter with every muscle he wanted to feel around himself, with every bite and kiss and thrust. The blood was thundering in his ears and he would give everything to hear Sawamura gasp, writhe under him, moan his name. He noticed that the material of Sawamura’s jock became too full at the front. The man changed his position, sitting on his bed with legs spread wide apart and his length poking from under the black-colored cloth. He took it out, fingers wandering over it with a gradually increasing pace. He slid his other hand along his side, to his chest, pinching himself hard enough to open his mouth in a moan.

 

Tetsurou stroked himself faster, eyes glued to the first class private show that was taking place in another building, the distance ironically fueling his want even more. He could feel his release coming closer every time Sawamura opened his mouth or swept his finger over his own tip, probably smearing the liquid accumulated there over the whole length.

 

The moment he came was the second Sawamura looked at the window, pushing his gorgeous thighs further apart. Tetsurou had to actually grasp at something, his knees almost giving up on him. If that was the force of an orgasm reached just by watching Sawamura, how fucked up was he if by some sort twist of fate the real thing appeared at his doorstep?

 

Tetsurou shifted his attention back to the man in question. He seemed breathless, but the way he touched himself wasn’t giving him many options to do otherwise - he looked like he enjoyed the rough treatment, forcing Tetsurou to wonder just how many more surprises Sawamura had up his sleeve.

 

The way Sawamura reached his limit left Tetsurou with a second hard-on that night - posture open and wide, inviting, head thrown back, neck exposed and ready to be marked. He collapsed onto the bed he was lying on. After a few moments of standing idly by the window, Tetsurou realized that Sawamura wasn’t going to clean himself up or even move - being soundly asleep in a pile of probably sweaty covers could have that effect on tired, intoxicated people. He only hoped that Sawamura won’t decide to kill him the second his sober brain kicks in.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The doorbell was a rather unexpected alarm clock, especially at the eight o’clock on Sunday morning, but after the events of last night, Tetsurou couldn’t really find it in himself to be shocked or angry at the early wake-up call.

 

What he was shocked about was Sawamura Daichi standing at his doorstep, scarlet blush standing against his sun-kissed skin. There was an incredibly awkward moment of long silence between them before Tetsurou was able to force his lips to work.

 

“Sawamura.”

 

“Kuroo,” was a curt answer. Sawamura didn’t say anymore, visibly having an internal battle with himself.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

A glare.

 

“I wouldn’t want to discuss it here. Can I come in?”

 

Tetsurou nodded, very wisely keeping his mouth shut, given how distraught Sawamura seemed. He led them to the small kitchen counter, motioning for the other to sit down.

 

“Tea or coff-” Tetsurou wasn’t able to finish the question, Sawamura’s urgent tone and downcast eyes speaking volumes about how shitty he must be feeling.

 

“I’m really sorry for what happened yesterday. I wasn’t myself. Please don’t-” Tetsurou wasn’t entirely sure why he did it, his palm gently landing on and caressing Sawamura’s heated cheek. They both stilled, breaths caught in their throats. Tetsurou retreated his hand, clearing his throat.

 

“I won’t tell a soul. But I need to ask-” he cleared his throat one more time, “-is there a chance that you, you know - would like to - I don’t know, hang out - like in hang out, totally not a sexual way, by the way,” he was sure that the gibberish he was sprouting sounded like a third grader attempt at asking out on a date. The surprise reinforced by probably hundreds of questions reflecting in big, brown eyes staring at him rendered him into a pitiful imitation of a real man (whatever that means).

 

“You’re kind of nice, and you have this weird aura and it helps me concentrate, at last night you were just- wow. I wouldn’t be down for - you know, that - if I didn’t like you?” Sawamura’s incredulous stare and an even brighter blush indicated that Tetsurou had said something important. Only after a couple of seconds it came to him.

 

“Oh shit, It was a confession.”

 

Sawamura nodded in agreement, seeming sort of dazed.

 

“I should have done it before masturbating to your naked ass, right?”

 

Sawamura covered his lips, holding back an awkward smile.

 

“Do I still have some chances?”

 

Sawamura gaze became a little defiant, his whole posture issuing a challenge.

 

“What makes you think you had them in the first place?”

 

“I guess it was you looking at me while you mas-”

 

“If you don’t shut up you will blow your chances.”

 

“Fair enough. Tea or coffee?”

 

A sigh of relief slipped past Sawamura’s lips.

 

“Tea would be great,” he grinned in the most unnerving, sunshine-y way, losing a couple of years in the process. Average? Bland? Come again? Not when your eyes crinkle like that when you’re smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> It went something like this: saw porn -> thought about Daichi -> boom -> "Nat, pls halp, I'm in too deep"
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
